


Movie Night at the Miracle Box

by Tempomental



Series: A Ghost From the Past [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Happy birthday CaughtFeelings, Not exactly a crossover but there are a ton of other movie references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 05:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempomental/pseuds/Tempomental
Summary: After the events of A Ghost From the Past, Marinette and Adrien relax and throw a party for the kwamis.





	Movie Night at the Miracle Box

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaughtFeelings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaughtFeelings/gifts).

> It's the sequel that nobody asked for! Well, actually, one person asked for it, and since it's their birthday, they get it!

"Are you ready for movie night?" Marinette asked Adrien. She had been spending more and more time over at the Agrestes since Emilie had come back. It had turned out that Emilie shared her husband's affection and enthusiasm for the young designer, and since she and Adrien were dating anyway, there was no shortage of excuses for her to be there.

Her parents had rebuilt their bakery and apartment after the fire, and business was thriving more than ever. They had even taken on a helper, and were training him as an apprentice baker so they could more easily open up a second location elsewhere in Paris.

Life was good. Things were back to normal after Serket and Fu Chou were captured. Marinette had received a small bequest from Master Fu, not the least of which was a certain credenza now in her bedroom, upon which a gramophone rested.

She had wanted to do something special for the kwamis for this movie night. After talking with Tikki, they managed to get a sewing machine and fabric into the Miracle Box dimension, and the kwamis had gone to work. Even Plagg joined in, much to Marinette's surprise.

Marinette did some work of her own for herself and Adrien, and the stage was set. Gabriel and Emilie were out of town for the weekend on their fifth honeymoon in as many months, and Adrien took advantage of that to bring the Miracle Box over to his house, set up a giant movie screen in his room, and throw a party.

"I'm ready, Bugaboo," Adrien answered, smiling. "This is going to be great!"

* * *

Marinette called into the horn of the gramophone. "Tikki? Plagg? Is everything ready?" She stepped back and waited. _I'm not even sure if they can *hear* me when I do that._

Suddenly, the gramophone started shaking, and Marinette backed up even farther. "Adrien?!" she called out. "Can you get the grimoire up on your computer? Master Fu never told me about this!"

A bright blue blur shot out from the gramophone, which stopped shaking. "Oi! Ten thousand years will give you such a crick in the neck."

"_Tikki?"_ Marinette asked.

Tikki was dressed in a blue vest, blue pants, and had gold bracelets on her wrists. "I'm telling you, nice to be back, ladies and gentlemen. Hi! Where you from? What's your name? Can I call you Mari? How about Nette? Or how about Reneé?"

Marinette doubled over, laughing. "That's great, Tikki! You must be the Genie from _Aladdin!" _She wiped a tear from her eye. "_Please_ tell me the other kwamis played dress-up, too?"

"Not all of them, unfortunately. Kaalki couldn't be bothered and had a hard time grasping the meaning of _fun_. Others… well, you'll see. Hang on, let me get the others out here." She flew back into the gramophone, and a parade of kwamis - none of whom were dressed up - flew out.

"I _still_ don't see what the big deal is," Kaalki pouted.

"Hey, mules are the ones that are supposed to be stubborn, not horses. Lighten up for once!" Xuppu flew over and made a face in Kaalki's general direction.

"You're not dressed up either," Kaalki pointed out.

Xuppu blew a raspberry at him and floated away.

Tikki re-emerged from the gramophone. "OK, we're ready!"

Marinette sat down on the couch, and the kwamis sat on the back of the couch. "We're ready too! Wait, where's Adrien? Get over here!" She patted the couch. "Here, Kitty, Kitty!"

Adrien jumped onto the couch next to her and made an exaggerated show of rubbing his face all over her head. She pushed him away, and he plopped down next to her. "Ready when you are, Tikki!"

"OK!" she called into the gramophone. "Who's first?"

A green light slowly rose from the gramophone horn, followed by mechanical-sounding breathing. _Hiss. Krchrrr. Hiss. Krchrrr_. A glowing stick emitted the green light, and a figure in a black helmet and a cape emerged from the horn.

"Plagg!" Adrien yelled in delight! "You're Darth Vader!"

"Not so loud, kid, or everybody will want one. Besides, the movies had it all wrong! A cyborg? _Please!_ Lightsabers? _Pfft._ They wouldn't recognize a Black Cat with a staff if it came up and Cataclysmed them!"

"Plagg… that was just a _story_. It wasn't real!"

"Hey, don't you tell me what I did a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away! The writers must have thought it was a bunch of mumbo-jumbo. I mean… a magical power holding together creation and destruction? The dark side and the light? Crazy thing is… it's true. It's all true. From a certain point of view, of course."

"Plagg, they never mentioned kwamis in _any_ of the Star Wars movies."

"Of course not! It's not a story moviemakers would tell you. But there I was… captured by the Sith and passed down from holder to holder until the Galactic Empire was finally overthrown! Darth Plaggis, Darth Sidious, Darth Vader… man, that Anakin was a good kid, too. That _Spaceballs _movie had it pretty close though… put on a ring, get some powers… I laughed pretty hard at that one."

"Wow, Plagg… I never would have guessed! So the Death Star…?"

"Concentrated Plagg. All me. I finally escaped though and found my way here!"

Adrien rolled his eyes. "I hope he's not going to be like this _all_ night."

Marinette gave him a peck on the cheek. "Hush. We'll be fine. Let's enjoy what they've put together!"

* * *

"I liiiiiiiiiive! So tell me what mortal needs my protection, Great Ancestor. You just say the word and I'm there."

"Longg, that's probably not much of a cosplay if you're already a dragon and you're dressing up as… well, a dragon," Adrien pointed out.

"Stick with what you know, that's what I say."

Behind Longg, Roaar silently floated out of the gramophone.

Longg was monologuing again. "Did I hear someone ask for a miracle?"

Suddenly, Roaar flew forward at full speed and tackled Longg out of the air.

Longg was screaming and struggling to separate himself from the Tiger Kwami. "Stop it! What are you doing?! Guardian! _Guardian!_ _Get him off of me!_"

Marinette stood up and pulled the two kwamis apart. "Care to explain what that was about, Roaar?"

"Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon!" Roaar smiled mischievously.

Marinette let both of the kwamis go and flopped back down on the couch next to Adrien. "You know what? I can't even be mad about that one. Just do me a favor and keep yourselves to yourselves during the movie, OK?"

* * *

"Yoooo… who brought the pizza, dudes?" Wayzz was wearing a purple mask and carrying a miniature bo staff.

Adrien clapped. "Wayzz! You're a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle! That's awesome!"

"I always got them confused… which one is he supposed to be?" Marinette held up four fingers and started listing Ninja Turtles. "Raphael, Michelangelo…"

"_Cowabunga_, dudes! I'm Donatello!" He waved his bo around in the air.

"Is that a challenge I see?" Plagg flew over and started smacking Wayzz's bo with his lightsaber, making appropriate noises as he did so. "_I _am the master now! Who's your daddy, old man?"

Adrien corrected him. "Plagg, the quote is _I am your father!_"

"_Who's your daddy? Whooooo's your daddayyyyy_?" Plagg flew around and kept smacking Wayzz, who resorted to grabbing Plagg's lightsaber and tossing it into the gramophone horn.

"Plagg, you're getting carried away! Take a break or I'm going to feed you nothing but processed cheese for the next month!"

Plagg froze and turned to Adrien slowly. "You wouldn't."

Adrien folded his arms and glared at Plagg by way of reply.

* * *

Pollen emerged from the gramophone. She was wearing a yellow coat and had miniature sunglasses on top of her head.

"Hey, Pollen! Um… I'm missing the reference! Sorry! Who are you supposed to be?"

"Why, I'm Chloé, of course. Isn't it obvious?" She mimed primping her hair.

"_Chloé?!_ I thought everyone was dressing up as their favorite movie character?"

"I did! She always tells me how famous she is and how everybody loves her!" Tears came to her eyes. "Was she… is she not…?"

"Oh! Um, Pollen… sorry, it's been a long day and um… you look great! Doesn't she, Adrien?" She nudged Adrien hard in the side with her elbow.

"Oh! Um, yeah! Totally! We should have recognized you. Sorry, Pollen."

"This is ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!"

* * *

Nooroo was wearing a scorched white tank top with red splotches and torn slacks. "Welcome to the party, pal!"

"Nooroo, you're dressed up as… who are you?" Adrien scratched his head and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm a fly in the ointment, Adrien. A monkey with a wrench."

"Hmm… still not getting it, Nooroo! It's… it's a good costume, though! Very realistic. You look like you've been through a war."

"I'm a cop from New York. I know what a T.V. dinner feels like."

"Oh! Oh, I get it now!" Marinette sat on her hands. "I'm surprised, Nooroo, I didn't think you would _like_ those kinds of movies!"

Adrien turned to his girlfriend. "Wait, what movie is he talking about? I don't get it!"

Nooroo shouted, "YIPPIE KI-YAY, MOTHERFU-"

"NOOROO! We get it! Thank you!" She flushed deeply and looked at Adrien, whose face was a question mark. "I'll explain later. You probably haven't seen that one."

Nooroo floated sullenly to the back of the couch with the other kwamis. "Come out to the coast, we'll get together, have a few laughs…"

* * *

"Well, I have to say that you kwamis aren't the only ones who are dressing up…" Adrien ran off to the bathroom and returned a few minutes later clad in all black with a black bandana around the top of his head.

"But Adrien, how did you transform without Plagg?" Giichi asked. "That's a really neat trick!"

"No, Giichi, I'm not dressing as Chat Noir… I'm the Dread Pirate Roberts!"

Plagg spoke up from the far end of the couch. "Ah, the Dread Pirate Roberts! Yet another wielder of the Black Cat Miraculous! His exploits were _legendary!_"

"Plagg, now I really think you're mistaken here. _The Princess Bride_ isn't a real story. It's a fairy tale."

"Kid, there's a shortage of perfect stories in the world, it would be a pity to damage this one."

Adrien threw his hands in the air. "Are you _freaking kidding me?!_ Plagg, you have got to be kidding me. Right, Bug? Bug? Marinette?"

"Here I am, Kitty." She had disappeared into the bathroom during the commotion and changed into a Buttercup outfit. "Butterbug, at your service! Fetch me that tub of popcorn, I believe we have a movie to watch!"

Adrien bowed deeply. "As you wish, my Lady."

"Wait! We're not done yet!" Tikki cried. "There's still one more… Marinette, can I see your phone, please?"

Confused, Marinette handed Tikki her phone. "Um… OK?" She turned around and counted the kwamis. "We're at nineteen already… _Oh!_"

Tikki fumbled with Marinette's phone until a very familiar trumpet anthem started playing.

A blue-green figure wearing a brown leather fedora and vest flew out of the gramophone and struck a heroic pose, chest puffed out. He unhitched the whip from his hip and started flailing it everywhere.

"Indiana Jones. I always knew some day you'd come walking back through my door," deadpanned Marinette.

"Yaaa!" He snapped the whip. "So, are we watching Raiders of the Lost Ark again?"

A chorus of kwami voices all shouted "NO!"

"How about Escape from New York? Snakes on a Plane? Nooroo, you'd like that one, it's Die Hard on a Plane! With sssnakes!"

"Sass, it's cute that you're so… in-_hiss_-stent… but we already have a movie picked out. Your next turn is in… let's see, 18 months from now. Tikki, please turn that music _off!_"

Sass floated in place, slouching slightly. Suddenly, his eyes brightened and he flew next to Marinette's ear. "Is it The Jungle Book? We should really watch The Jungle Book."

"Your powers won't work on me, Sass! Now sit down!"

"Conan the Barbarian? Thulsssssssa Doom?"

"SIT DOWN!"

Marinette held up the remote and pressed _Play_.

"_You feeling any better?"_ came from the TV.

Marinette snuggled up on the couch next to her Westley. Occasionally, a kwami would float down and grab a piece of popcorn from the bucket. Everything was right with the world.

"Wake me up when the kissing parts come on," Sass grumbled.

Well, _almost_ everything.


End file.
